Evil Eyes
by espertortuga
Summary: Warning:Teen/Adult slash (shota), violent sexual acts, demon/human pairing, strong sexual themes. Demon kink. Horn kink When Anthony Padilla comes across a rogue boy in the parking lot at the mall, he decides to help him by taking him in from the harsh Sacramento streets. Little did he know that he allowed a creature from the very depths of Hell into his house.


Black clouds loomed ominously over head as the tall, dark-haired man in a thin hoodie and slim fitted jeans walked with a quickened pace through the deserted parking lot that only sheltered a few scattered cars, all of which were dim in the pale orange glow of the streetlamps above. To his side he clutched a plastic bag branded with the company logo of the clothing he had just bought, crumpled up and carelessly shoved under his arm without the thought of any wrinkles or crumps forming in the newly bought plaid shirts. Anthony wasn't always in a hurry, but tonight felt oddly different. The twenty-five year old felt an unsettling grueling sensation form in the pit of his stomach as he hurried toward his car. Too desperate and focused to reach his goal to observe anything unusual, Anthony failed to notice the uneven pavement before him and stumbled, hurling they keys out of his sweaty palms.

"God dammit," he cursed as he regained his footing. An abrupt clash of lightning immediately following his words caused him to jolt upward and alertly at the sudden startling sound from above. The air suddenly grew more frigid than it had been before causing the hair on his arms to stand on end. Anthony looked behind him and saw no one. He sighed quietly but a voice suddenly broke through the still air after the thunder settled.

"Drop something?"

Anthony's dark brown eyes turned with his head to face a young male who mere seconds earlier hadn't been there. He had shaggy brown hair styled in a somewhat of an odd shape, like a bowl or a loaf of bread. Anthony would have laughed if not for the expression on the mysterious, boy's face. He looked no older than fifteen and held a smirk on his thin, pale face as he dangled Anthony's car keys in his hands between his fingers. His eyes were a bright shimmering blue, a somewhat striking contrast to the bleak overcast night sky above. The younger boy extended his thin arm out to Anthony, holding the devilish smile from before.

"Yeah… thanks." Anthony slowly retrieved his keys and for just a second his fingers felt the icy touch of the boy's skin. That's when Anthony realized the boy was only in a thin t-shirt and loose shorts. "Aren't you cold," he suddenly found himself blurting, more out of curiosity than concern since the cold didn't seem to faze the smaller boy at all. _More importantly, did he even eat? _He seemed to be thin for his age, though not to an alarming degree. Anthony guessed maybe he had a high metabolism or was into sports, yet there were hardly and muscles on him. Still, the boy gave off an eerie aura, one Anthony couldn't quite fully grasp.

"I never get cold, especially around here," the boy replied, not taking his eyes off Anthony's, even when handing the keys over. Anthony was a little concerned, but more importantly, interested in this mysterious stranger.

"Oh. So, uh, you're not from around here?"

The boy's eyes gleamed. "Guess you could put it that way." He looked as though he were studying him for a moment then closed his eyes and chuckled a bit before turning and walking away.

"Hey, wait!" Anthony called out to the boy.

"What?" the boy half-turned to meet his surprised gaze.

"I didn't even get your name. I'm Anthony… Padilla." He wasn't entirely sure why he just gave his full name to a strange kid he just met in a deserted parking lot. It was as though something he couldn't quite understand compelled him to let his guard down. The boy thought for a moment before walking back to Anthony.

"Ian Hecox." He extended his hand and Anthony took it. It had the same frigid feel to it from before but his handshake was firm and almost too formal for a kid his age. When their hands released Anthony felt a tingle left from the loss, yet there was no heat.

"Thanks for finding my keys," Anthony found himself repeating. The boy's icy blue eyes darted up to his own and he felt a heavy presence surrounding him.

"I just picked up something you stupidly dropped. Anyone could've done that."

"Oh, yeah," Anthony replied with unease. He brushed off the insult.

"What's in the bag?"

Anthony looked down at the bag he stowed under his arm and remembered he was carrying it. "This? Just some clothes I bought today."

Ian's interests seemed to peak a bit at his words. "Oh? Nice clothes from the mall. Hm."

_Hm? What exactly is that supposed to mean? _

"Hey, it's not like I always shop here. I just like getting some nice button-ups every once in a while."

Ian gave him a once over which made him feel kind of uneasy coming from a young teenage boy. "No offence, dude, but you look more like a t-shirt kinda guy, not a button-up suit and tie sort of douche."

He almost felt like Ian withheld a dry laugh after his _keen observation _of him. Anthony's face flushed in embarrassment. "It's just casual wear. I don't have a suit or tie." He thought back to his closet and remembered his thin black tie hanging inside, but didn't feel it was relevant enough to bring up.

"Whatever, man. I ain't judging."

_But you just did, _Anthony thought bitterly.

"Anyways I gotta go before the storm hits," Anthony said, changing the subject. He searched through his many keys on the ring and unlocked the car door. Ian looked off towards the oncoming rainclouds with a piercing glare as though he were shooting them a death threat with his light blue eyes. "Uh," Anthony asked carefully, "where are you going?"

"Over there I guess," Ian carelessly answered with a half head turn that barely said anything other than he was going to either the insurance building across the street or the dank alleyway next to it.

Anthony really hoped he meant the insurance building despite how absurd the notion was.

"Where are your parents?" Anthony asked.

Ian laughed. "Dead. I ran away from my so called _home_ and now I'm livin' on my own. Most fun I've ever had."

"I'll bet," Anthony answered, shaking off the strange feeling of familiarity he suddenly felt. "Wait, so you just… live in the street?"

Ian shrugged. "Meh. Beats the rat-infested shithole I was at before."

Anthony swallowed hard because he knew exactly what was coming out of his mouth next, yet he said it anyway. "Hey… I know this is really sudden, but you can come stay with me tonight if you want. I have a shower and an extra bed."

Ian laughed dryly. "Yeah, and I suppose that's out of the _goodness of your precious little Abercrombie heart_? I don't have any money dude so just forget it."

He started walking towards the dark alley when Anthony suddenly yelled out "I don't want any money. I'd let you stay for free."

Ian stopped and turned once more suspiciously. "You're kidding, right? Why would you let some dirty kid you just met in a parking lot at the mall stay in your house for free?"

Anthony felt a rush of anger through him that he would just assume he'd let someone like him just fend for himself in the streets. "How could I not? I wanna help you, man."

Ian carefully read his expression. "You're not kidding. Oh… you're one of _those_ people. The ones who actually give two shits about some fuck-up kid they find on the street."

Anthony nodded with an intently serious look. He felt a hint of sadness that Ian had such a low opinion about himself. "Look, I know it's sudden, but I just think you'd have a better time sleeping in a warm bed tonight rather than some slummy roach-infested alleyway."

"Suit yourself, Emocrombie," Ian shrugged dismissively.

Anthony thought he was kind of a dick, but for some reason felt compelled to help him. Ian had this allure about him that he couldn't really understand. He wanted to get to know him better; learn his story and struggles.

It wasn't just that, however. Anthony kept thinking about how his skin felt cold to the touch. He thought he even noticed a few scars on his body, but it was hard to tell in the dim light. He seemed so resilient, like nothing fazed him which was pretty shocking to see in a kid his age.

When they arrived to Anthony's house Ian was given a clean towel and some fresh clothes to wear so he could shower.

Anthony went to lay on his bed and thought about Ian. _What's his deal anyway? _Anthony thought. He figured Ian must be trying to put on a tough front to hide his real feelings. _I guess it doesn't matter. He won't be here forever._ He felt a bit of remorse from the thought. He just met him and already he felt some kind of strange emotional attachment towards him. _Why was that?_ Ian had really nice facial features and even though he had unusual hair, the style seemed to fit him somehow and every time he looked into his chilling blue eyes he felt as though he saw something else in there; something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Suddenly he heard the sound of soft oncoming footsteps quietly approaching on the carpet and he turned to see Ian at his doorway wearing nothing but a short terry cloth towel around his waist, catching Anthony completely off guard.

"Hey Emocrombie. You're all out of shampoo."

Anthony's breath suddenly caught in his throat at the sight of Ian outstretching his arm on the frame of his doorway. His slim glistening body shimmered in the low glow of Anthony's bedroom light. He then walked in uninvited and began inspecting Anthony's room.

"I'm guessing you have some more stashed in here," he murmured while he ran his finger lightly over his dresser, leaving a long, clean streak in the dust. He looked up at Anthony and smirked. Anthony opened his mouth to speak, but his throat had gone dry. For some reason he also realized that his heart had begun to beat faster the closer Ian got. He began to observed how Ian's hair was matted down against his head and that's when he noticed something sticking out from the dark ruffled tuffs, or more precisely, two unusual protrusions.

"What's that… in your hair?" Anthony asked a little unnerved.

Ian smiled and made allowed himself to have a seat next to Anthony on the bed. Anthony began to feel a bit nervous yet he wanted to reach out and touch the strange dark obscurities. Ian lowered his head a little as though to signal silent consent. Anthony hesitantly reached up to Ian's hair and allowed his fingers to guide themselves through to the top of the soft brown fringe just above Ian's forehead. He felt a strange sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as he felt a solid point, which he made more visible when he cleared away the cool wet strands surrounding it. An identical point was only inches apart from the other.

"Are these…?"

The word clung to the inside of his throat but he couldn't quite get it out.

Ian snickered.

"They're not those shitty-ass implants that I see you people sometimes get. They're the real deal."

Anthony didn't reply. His wide, brown eyes stared in awe at what his mind couldn't fully grasp was real.

Horns. Two pointy black little horns hidden in the thick mass of hair before, now fully exposed for Anthony to touch. Images of cartoon devils filled his mind, but what he had seen throughout television and the media was nothing like this.

Anthony was supposed to feel terrified. All humans held a natural fear of the unknown that stems back from their hunter/gatherer days, but with Ian it was something different. A pure feeling of fascination and more than just curiosity coursed through him in that moment, like the natural instincts that forced him to feel fear and impending danger were overridden with the least most likely emotion he would ever expect: pure desire.

The feel of Ian's hair lightly brushing between his fingertips, the chilling glow of his piercing blue eyes which now had thin azure halos around solid black pools that slowly engulfed every part of them. Ian smiled widely and licked his lips, revealing sharp pointy fangs past his pale pink lips that Anthony failed to notice until now.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Ian snickered. He was so incredibly close, to the point where Anthony could see the light freckles dusted over his nose and cheeks.

"…You're a… demon." Anthony breathed.

Ian turned away and snickered to himself. "No shit. What gave it away? The horns?"

Anthony continued to stare at Ian in awe. "Oh, come on dude. I thought you guys were always up for a little joke now and then." He lifted a hand and traced his finger along Anthony's flushing cheek. Within him his emotions were a rampant and his mind seemed to disconnect from logic altogether. He found himself lifting a hand onto Ian's, his skin hot against the cool skin of the demon.

His mouth began to ramble. "Aren't demons supposed to be… hot or something…?" Anthony stuttered.

Ian's hand fell quickly and he pouted. "Oh. Well, excuse me for not meeting up to your high standards of attractiveness, asshole."

Anthony quickly panicked. "No, no! I mean your skin! It's so cold."

Ian's eyes rose up to his. Anthony felt a cool hand begin to stroke his forearm. "How's this then?" Anthony felt his arm begin to warm up almost instantly as Ian's hand grazed his skin. "Body temp's easy to control and I can tell you like things hot." Anthony felt Ian's warm breath glide over his neck, causing his hair to stand up on end and his heart to begin to race quicker. He even felt the small snicker on his neck as Ian breathed hotly over it, his smaller body suddenly moving over him as his hand moved from his arm to his back, drawing him in.

"How are you doing this?" Anthony asked as he shut his eyes.

"What? Making a straight guy like you suddenly yearn for the touch of one of Lucifer's minions disguised as a fifteen-year-old human boy? Hate to break it to you, but it's not a spell. It's all you, bro." Ian pulled away so he was eye to eye with him. Anthony's face was burning, mainly from the close proximity his lips were to Ian's. "I know what it is you crave. I can sense it and that's why I took this form. This sinfully delightful part you keep locked away from everyone else, including yourself."

Anthony couldn't deny it. It was something even he didn't realize he desired. He suddenly found himself giving in and gripping Ian's sides while desperately crushing his mouth against Ian's. Ian ran his arms under Anthony's shirt, cinching the hold on his back tightly and digging his nails into his skin. Their tongues fought feverously in each other's mouths; hot, messy and in such a frenzied state that Anthony failed to notice something else was off about the heated kiss.

Ian pulled back and grinned, not allowing him to dwell further on the thought. "You're gonna love this part." Anthony suddenly felt himself become enveloped in a dark mist that began swirling around him and his body heaved back against his headboard, making him grunt against the pillows. Ian began to slowly crawl up to where the befuddled Anthony lay and snaked his arms onto his belt. Anthony watched as Ian's fingernails formed into claws and tore through the belt like a cat tearing a ribbon to shreds. Anthony felt as though his pants were confining him more than ever after seeing Ian hover above them and breathe over the confining denim. He traced a claw teasingly over the outline of Anthony's erection causing him to shudder and pull his knees in closer involuntarily.

Anthony whimpered quietly as Ian began to slowly unbutton then unzip his jeans, all the while giving him a hungered look that made him lust for more. He squirmed out of the constraints as Ian pulled them off and tossed them to the floor. With nothing but a thin layer of cloth separating Ian from the eager cock pushing its way toward him, he greedily took hold of it through the boxers began pressing his palm against it in a massaging motion that drove a growl out through Anthony's teeth.

"You're getting really impatient," Ian pointed out with a mischievous grin. "You want me to work faster and stop teasing?"

Anthony nodded. His lips parted with hooded brown eyes gazing downward to the demonic creature toying with his pulsating cock below.

"Yes, please I…" Anthony's breath caught in his throat when the demon ripped off the gray Calvin Klein boxers with long thin claws, his tongue slithering quickly up his shaft and before he could even comprehend it, Ian had his lips and tongue hungrily sweeping all over his cock. Anthony moaned loudly and unconsciously thrust upward when Ian had completely engulfed this entire cock in his mouth. He grabbed ahold of Ian's thick hair and his fingers grazed the left horn he'd forgotten was there. Ian moaned onto Anthony's cock and dragged his claws across his hip.

Anthony chuckled through his gasps and grinned. "So your horns are sensitive to touch, huh?" Ian's eyes narrowed, but he didn't reply. Anthony smirked and his fingers began working over the curved bony growth, encircling the base and moving up to the tip. He looked down and saw Ian's lips parting, his thin forked tongue hanging slightly out of his mouth like a serpent in the desert. "Well that explains why you're such a good kisser," Anthony mumbled, seeing the forked tongue for the first time. Ian wasn't paying attention to Anthony's words at all, still completely engrossed in the actions in the tuff of hair as Anthony's hand moved to the other horn.

Ian all of a sudden surged forward with an incredible momentum that startled Anthony into falling backwards. Ian's waist towel, unable to keep up with the feisty young demon, was left discarded as he smashed his mouth hungrily against Anthony's and slid his unclothed frame onto his. The heated kiss lasted a few moments as Ian began to grind his body rhythmically against Anthony, driving the wild desire within. Anthony forced himself out of the kiss, causing Ian to hiss angrily, but he slid out from under him and hurried to his dresser.

"Sorry, I just need to get-AH! Here we go," Anthony said, pulling out a small tube of lubricant and a condom. He ripped open the wrapper and readied himself while Ian watched with slight interest. "Do you want me to, uh…" Anthony trailed off as he held up two glossy fingers coated with the slick substance.

"Don't need it. I have a high threshold for pain, but you can rub some on your pussy if you want," he snickered mockingly.

"How about I just cram it up your ass now?" he shot back as he hopped onto the bed and positioned himself above the demon boy lying in front of him.

"You know just how I like it," Ian purred, licking his lips with his forked tongue. "Come on, hot shot. I can take whatever you've got."

Anthony smirked, hastily smearing the clear lubricant onto his dick and pushing his way into the boy below. Ian's icy blue eyes flickered closed and he turned his head as the sensation began overcoming his smaller body. Anthony fully pushed himself in and began thrusting. He marveled at how Ian's mouth hung open, gasping for air and watched as his eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy. Anthony gripped Ian's sides, trying to hasten his rhythm and gain leverage. "Damn, you're tight," he muttered between breaths.

"Tighter than your last fuck, I bet," Ian breathed back hotly. His lowered sultry voice sent trickles of lust down his spine, almost making him want to cum on the spot. He dug his fingers into Ian's sides and Ian laughed. "I know you wanna dig your nails into me. Come on, the more blood the better," the demon boy smirked. Anthony then pressed his nails into the smaller boy's hips and violently began thrusting, not even realizing how he clenched his teeth or how the sweaty strands of hair fell over his fevered eyes. He let out a low growl as Ian encouraged the roughness with petty insults about his performance when in reality Anthony saw the demon writhe in pleasure under him. He almost dove downward to meet his face and kissed him roughly and hungrily, then moved up to his horns, his mouth kissing the tip of the left one and moving down to the base where he sucked roughly while his right hand played with the other. His fingers rubbed along the base sending Ian over the edge, making the demon release over his chest and abs. Anthony thrust a few more times and Ian growled his name angrily, gripping his hair and pulling him into another kiss.

"F-fuck Ian…" Anthony barely managed to breathe. "I… oh Jesus," he gasped as he came into the demon finally. Ian laughed loudly and as Anthony pulled out and fell to his side looked over to him and grinned. "W-what," he smiled to Ian who was still laughing at him.

"You're going to Hell for that," Ian smiled wickedly.

Anthony looked at him and turned to the ceiling, still trying to catch his breath. "Wait, for the Jesus thing, or for fucking a demon?"

Ian rolled his eyes. "You're pretty sexy when you're a dumbass."

"Hey! Also I don't wanna go to Hell, man!"

"Shut-up moron. You realize that's where I live, right? "

"Well then it can't be that bad, right?" Anthony mumbled as he closed in on a kiss.

"You have no idea."


End file.
